The present invention is related to a center device for communicating with a device on the user's side.
In recent years, a system has become available for use in a desk top computer system, in which an input device including a keyboard, a mouse, and so forth, is radio connected to a main device so that a signal concerning a user's instruction operation is radio transferred from the input device to the main device side (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-199562).
Because of recent situations in which a computer system including a home-use game device handles a variety of information, it is preferable that restriction of information access is applied depending on the user's age or whether or not the user is a family member.
Generally, a conventional input device does not assume a manner of use adopted by, for example, a home-use game device, in which many users operate their own input devices (in which each player operates his/her own controller). Further, the current situation may be such that when a user is authenticated to enable access restriction, the restriction is not accommodated by a home-use game device.